<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bizarro by FairyNova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809995">Bizarro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova'>FairyNova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Verse, Violation, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNova/pseuds/FairyNova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugenesia… la perfección en la procreación, el método para asegurar buenos productos. Humanos esbeltos, bellos, fuertes como el cuero de Krup, diría Hitler en sus discursos. <br/>Lo cierto es que los Omegas y Alfas, procrean naturalmente especímenes fuertes, vigorosos y sanos.<br/>Jason Tood está por averiguar el significado de la palabra en carne propia.</p><p> </p><p>Esta historia esta echa con el fin de tratar temas incomodos. Está en proceso. Así que nada está dicho. <br/>Gracias por leer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bizarro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce lo sabía, ya lo sabía, lo entendía, es decir, Jason había estado actuando extraño después del incidente de la biología. Jason era un Omega, un orgulloso Omega que luchaba a su lado en cuanto le dio asilo en su casa, en su manto, bajo su símbolo. Jason no ocupaba recordarlo, decir que ese día fue el mejor en su vida.<br/>	Bruce lo sabía.<br/>	Y ese mejor día se trasformó en días oscuros. En tormentos. En palancas y risas. En pesadillas. Jason dejo de vivir. <br/>	Y Bruce dejo de ser el padre amoroso y virtuoso.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>-Rápido – Dijo Talía. Enfadada por el retraso de sus hombres. Siempre ceremoniales y cuidando hasta el último detalle, como debía de ser, sólo que eran más lentos de lo que le gustaba. Pero debía de entender que así eran las cosas. Que todo debía tener un procedimiento, cansado pero que llegara a lo planeado.</p><p>-Amas demasiado al Detective – Dijo R´as. A él no le molestaba prestar sus aguas para el experimento de su hija. No si es que daba resultado. El Detective se merecía un poco de compensación – Si la cosa resulta, quiero que este bajo mi cuidado y no el tuyo. Estas ocupada con tus planes. No debes de distraerte.</p><p>	Talia no discutió allí. No cuando el cuerpo de Jason Tood estaba entrando en las sobrenaturales agua. Cubriéndose, zambulléndose en contra de su voluntad. Los vendajes se pusieron oscuros. Y de apoco, los músculos convulsionaron dentro del agua, creando olas. <br/>	Cuando menos lo esperaron, después de que el silencio se pusiera incomodo, la bocanada de aire, exploto, rompiendo la superficie cristalina, quebrando los oídos de los testigos. El grito de Jason Tood cimbro la cueva, como lo haría el rugido de un león herido, despertando a la vida.<br/>	Enloquecido, cegado por la ira y las emociones, las miles de imágenes que se agolpaban en su mente, trastabillo, intentando salir.<br/>	Fue una sorpresa que Jason no asesinara a nadie, aun cuando se luchó contra él para poder someterle. Cuidarle.<br/>	Los asesinos expelieron sus aromas Alfa, consternados por notar que el compañero del amor de su ama era un Omega. En la Liga no había Omegas, no eran considerados para engrosar las filas. No por su naturaleza inconveniente. No cuando entraban en estro y era difícil contenerlos. </p><p>-Vaya sorpresa – Exclamo Talia – Mi amado es un hombre sabio – R´as asintió. No por la misma razón que su hija. Sino que encontraba ventajoso tener variedad en la vida y sabía que el Detective pensaba igual aun sin ser consciente – Llévenlo a sus aposentos. Será tratado como mi invitado hasta nuevo orden.</p><p>-Intentar darle un lugar entre nosotros no te acercara a él. Ni a tu amado – Respondió R´as aun medio cansado del amor de su hija – Aumentara tu carga.</p><p>-Hasta tú podrías encontrarle un uso.</p><p>	R´as arrugo el ceño. Él no retozaba con esclavos omegas. Los prefería Betas. Pensantes y amados Betas que no sufrían por olores, ni castas, que eran felizmente ignorados por Alfas y Omegas. En su mayoría.</p><p>-Trata a ese muchacho bien – Advirtió – No quiero quejas de los demás soldados por encontrar repulsivo tu comportamiento. Los asesinos no matan, violan o roban sin razón de peso, sin justicia de por medio.</p><p>	Porque R´as seguía inseguro con respecto a las actitudes de su amada hija.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>	Talia encontró a su nueva mascota, echado en la cama, cubriéndose con la sábana que le dejaron. El desierto era temible por el día y despiadado por la noche, pero, el palacio Al Ghul era construido de tal manera que el clima era soportable.<br/>	El chiquillo seguía temblando, de seguro presa de los recuerdos.<br/>	Después de volver, las aguas saturaban el sistema nervioso y lo convertía en una masa indescriptible.</p><p>-¿Cuál es tu nombre, omega? – Pregunto. Sondeando que tan mal estaba el mocoso. Si debía de trabajar desde cero, estaba mejor.</p><p>	Jason no le hizo caso.<br/>	Talia respiro, obligándose a calmar. Su padre le había advertido. Todo debía de ser planeado y justificado, Jason no le daba aun la cuartada. Talia apenas se admitía que Jason le daban ganas de golpearlo por ser Omega y permanecer al lado de su Amado... y ternura, porque nadie se merecía morir como lo hizo y no ser vengado.</p><p>-Te estoy hablando.</p><p>	Jason siguió temblando.</p><p>-Omega – Insistió – Contesta cuando un Alfa te habla.</p><p>-Jason – Contesto, aun temblando. Esa Alfa le recordaba a alguien – Mi nombre es Jason.</p><p>-¿Sabes quién eres, Jason? – Talia tomaba nota de cada gesto, de cada letra, de cada destellar de pupilas que aparecían. No debía de olvidar nada - ¿Jason?</p><p>-Un omega.</p><p>-Tranquilo. Con el tiempo. Con el tiempo lo sabrás.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>	Lo mejor para Jason era no saberlo. No comprender de donde venía ni que hacía. Era mejor olvidar todo y seguir creyendo que la Liga era su mundo entero.<br/>	Algunos Alfas eran amables y otros no. Jason no relacionaba eso con su naturaleza, no, de hecho, parecían más al pendiente de que no le faltase nada. Decían que era un invitado de honor y que debía de estar cómodo. El ayudante de R´as le llevaba libros y le enseñaba el funcionamiento básico del clan. Le dejaba ir de compras a las aldeas cercanas con una buena escolta. No temían por Jason, o no,  debían de ser precavidos con los recuerdos de Jason, que podrían desatar en violencia y la Liga odiaba el derramamiento de sangre innecesario.</p><p>-Debería de entrenar – Dijo de repente. A la mitad de las compras para abastecer el regimentó – Todos saben algún arte marcial – Mao, uno de los Alfas que siempre acompañaban a Jason le removió el cabello - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?</p><p>-Que no sepas nada de ti mismo, cachorro – A Jason le parecía que todos sabían algo de él. Y no deseaban revelarlo. Siempre se secreteaban cuando le veían pasar. Le hacían saber que era menos o más de lo que se creía. Pero le daba miedo preguntar – Pero si tanto quieres. Ven a practicar con nosotros. El maestro es siempre considerado. Deberías de ir a él para que te enseñe. Seguro que le hace feliz tenerte como pupilo. </p><p>-Me lo pensare.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>-Jason – El susodicho brinco en su lugar. Pese a que había visto a R´as no imaginaba que le fuera a dirigir la palabra cuando se le notaba atareado con planes de contingencia sobre Star city - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – Los Alfas que venían con él, se desaparecieron en un movimiento rápido. Jason sabia de esa eficiencia pero no dejaba de parecerle excesiva – Si gustas.</p><p>-Adelante – Se paró para seguirlo. No es como si se le pudiera decir no al maestro de asesinos. No, claro que no. R´as era un hombre de razón, y que le encantaba negociar pero sabía que también era un poco incomprensible y demandante. Él no pedía. </p><p>-No has estado durmiendo bien – Jason se encogió – ¿Me dices la razón?</p><p>	No. No quería decírsela porque ni él mismo la comprendía.</p><p>-Hay… cosas – Dijo Jason, tocando insistentemente el mango de la taza de porcelana – Sueños – R´as se interesó. Sabiendo de antemano que dichas imágenes no era travesuras condensadas del inconsciente, sino recuerdos, de una época de hambruna – Yo estoy en el suelo, debajo de una mesa. Y hay gritos. No sé de quienes. Me abrazo y lloro. La mesa retumba y hay sangre. Pero no sé quiénes son. Mis sueños comenzaron así, sonidos rebotando, sonidos de huesos quebrados… suenan como cuando los soldados practican, sólo que me duele…. Siento que me hieren. Es …</p><p>-Como un recuerdo – Atajo. Jason asintió. Traspirando miedo. El olor amargo se filtró por las fosas nasales de R´as, hinchándolas de instinto.</p><p>-No puede ser – Negó, con pánico – Porque si fuera así, entonces, yo estaba siempre hambriento. Siempre con dolor. Con frio y miedo – R´as sabía como era la vida de los Omegas de los que estaban debajo de la clase trabajadora.  Eran puestos a la venta, renta, vivían entre drogas y golpes. Y el expediente de Tood marcaba su vida fuera de la tutela del Detective – Nadie podría vivir asi.</p><p>-Te sorprendería ver cuánto puede aguantar el hombre, Jason – Le consoló a su manera, notando el repentino movimiento de los brazos, cubriendo el estómago… un abdomen que de un tiempo para acá estaba abultándose. Al principio lo achaco a la buena alimentación y casi nada de ejercicio pero… Jason no había dejado de cubrir su estómago, con delicadeza, sombreado, movimientos nada drásticos, hasta ese minuto exacto - ¿Y qué otros sueños, Jason?</p><p>-¿Deben de haber más?</p><p>-Si.</p><p>	Jason odio de repente la manera en la que R´as le miraba.</p><p>-Un Alfa… ya sabes lo que hacen los Alfas.</p><p>-No lo sé, Jason – R´as mando llamar por su hija - ¿Qué es lo que hacen los Alfas?</p><p>-Él está sobre de mi… y es fuego, hierro en mi carne. Hay un olor – De seguro el miedo, anoto R´as -  Es difícil. Me sujeta. Me ata. Me quema. Atraviesa y me enloquece. Grito pero no hay nadie que me ayude. Me levanta, me congelo y suplico pero no pasa nada, sólo dolor. Y despierto, húmedo, con la vida escapándoseme de las venas, escurriendo entre los muslos. Y la cosa sigue. Me habla al oído. No sé qué dice. Me toma de nuevo y aplasta mi cabeza contra una alfombra. Es …</p><p>-El celo.</p><p>	Jason se removió incómodo.<br/>	Talía entro. Extrañada por mirar a su padre ansioso y sonriente.</p><p>-Hija… el señor Tood ocupa de estudios. Esta embarazado.</p><p>Los días pasaban. </p><p> </p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>